finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 6
Sooo Leute da sind wir wieder dabei! Schon geht es weiter in Kapitel 6. Juhuuuuuuu! Freut euch auf einen Zoo, bei dem ihr euch so richtig austoben könnt, freut euch auf ein neues Gruppenmitglied und auf ein supertolles Angebot an Waren in Lindblum! :D ---- 'Das Himmelsdrachentor von Lindblum:' thumb|right|300px|MOGMOG:"Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht."In einer packenden Szene habt ihr zum Schluss des 5. Kapitels gesehen, wie der Schwarze Tenor 3 beim passieren des Südentors abgehängt wurde und ihr könnt eure Reise gemächlich fortsetzen. Automatisch landet ihr in Lindblum, der Hauptstadt des gleichnamigen Reiches. Das Südentor hat zwar Schäden davon getragen, aber Lindblum ist die Stadt der Handwerker. Hier herrscht der Fortschritt! Also macht euch keine Sorgen. Der Angeklagte wird in allen Punkten freigesprochen und die notwendigen Kosten und Auslagen fallen der Staatskasse zur Last. Super, oder? :D Während ihr euch noch im Frachtschiff unterhaltet, entschließt Steiner die Prinzessin weiterhin zu begleiten, bis diese freiwillig ins Schloss zurückkehren wird. So langsam gefällt der Alte mir... Kümmert euch lieber um Vivi und bestaunt mit ihm die Aussicht. Übrigens? Findet ihr die Hintergrundmusik auch so toll, wie ich? ^^ Ihr landet automatisch im Hangar von Lindblum, dem Himmelsdrachentor, das sich inmitten des Schlosses befindet. Sofort erhaltet ihr Besuch von einigen Soldaten, die eure Reisepässe kontrollieren wollen. Natürlich wart ihr vorher nicht beim Einwohnermeldeamt und seid einfach so losgereist... "Tolle" Idee... Lili hat einen Plan und versucht sich mit dem Staatsschatz von Alexandria, der Silberkette, auszuweisen. Diese ähnelt dem Staatsschatz von Lindblum, der Drachenkralle, bis aufs Haar und die Wachen halten euch promt für Hochstapler. Minister Obertha, die rechte Hand des Großherzogs, eilt herbei und identifiziert Lili als Prinzessin Garnet. Schwein gehabt. Da reist ihr schon inkognito und wenns drauf ankommt, erkennt euch fast keine Sau! Nächstes Mal beantragt ihr vorher ne Green Card bei der Einreise in ein fremdes Land!! >.< Durch den Minister habt ihr jetzt jedenfalls die Gelegenheit zur Audienz bei Großherzog Cid Fabel. Dieser erwartet euch bereits... ööööhm... Großherzöge haben wohl auch ihre Ohren überall. left|120px Sobald ihr euch frei bewegen könnt, steht es euch frei, ob ihr dem Minister folgt oder erst mal Mock, den Mogry im Schloss besucht. Um zu Mock zu gelangen müsst ihr einfach nur die Treppen rechts hinauflaufen und die erste Tür betreten, die ihr seht. In dem Raum findet ihr zusätzlich noch einen Kristallarmreif und einen Äther. Nett, oder? Den Kristallarmreif könnt ihr anlegen, wem ihr wollt. Ich habe Zidane damit ausgerüstet, da er die meisten Abilities von allen Charakteren damit lernen kann und er bald wieder allein unterwegs ist. ;D Sprecht nun Mock an, checkt das Mognet, nehmt den Brief an Atura an, speichert und folgt dem Minister wieder. ---- Kurze Ausführung noch zu Lindblum: thumb|Das Plateau vor Lindblum.Betreten habt ihr es auf dem Luftwege durch das Himmelsdrachentor. Die Stadt ist in mehrere Viertel außerhalb der Schlossanlage eingeteilt. Diese Viertel erreicht ihr mittels der Lufttaxen. Das wichtigste Viertel ist das Einkaufsviertel, welches ihr ständig besuchen werdet, sobald ihr in Lindblum seid. Will man Lindblum betreten und verlassen so gibt es neben dem Himmelsdrachentor noch den Wasserweg, über das Wasserdrachentor und zu Fuß erreicht man Lindblum über das Drachenthrontor und das Erddrachentor. Edle Namen für eine elde Stadt. Ich persönlich mag Lindblum sehr, da es viel zu entdecken gibt. Übrigens findet ihr hier euren ersten Schmied. Dieser stellt Waffen her, die ausschließlich Zidane anlegen kann. Merken bitte! Daneben könnt ihr euch noch Rüstungen schmieden lassen, die allen Charakteren zugute kommen. Eine lohnenswerte Investition.. besonders so frühzeitig im Spiel. :) ---- thumb|right|das kleine, winzige, insektenähnliche "Etwas" Im Aufzug unterhaltet ihr euch über das Schloss und den Großherzog. Muss ja ein seeeehr wichtiger Mann sein, was? Lili erzählt euch, dass der Großherzog ein Visionär ist und sie hofft, dass er sie anhören wird. Naja darum sollte man sich bei dem Großherzog allerdings weniger Sorgen machen. Ihr gelangt in das Gemach des Großherzoges, jedoch fehlt von ihm selbst jede Spur... nur ein kleines winziges insektenähnliches Etwas begrüßt euch... Steiner haut einmal kräftig zu, damit diese Juckzirpe die Prinzessin ja nicht antatscht. Blöd nur, dass die kleine Juckzirpe der Großherzog ist... Lili erkennt ihn sofort an seinem Bart. Super, was? Vivi wundert sich natürlich nur über dessen Größe, aber hier in Lindblum ist wohl alles einfach nur groß. Hach der Kleine ist manchmal so naiv, dass man ihn einfach nur knuddeln möchte. *-* Minister Obertha erklärt, wie es zu der derzeitigen Gestalt des Großherzogs kam. Vor circa einem halben Jahr soll ein Unbekannter in das Schloss eingedrungen sein. Er überraschte den Großherzog nachts und als dann endlich mal die Wachen da waren, war der Großherzog eine Juckzirpe... ebenso wurde seine Gemahlin Großherzogin Hildegard verschleppt. Wer dieser Unbekannte ist und ob er den Großherzog in eine Juckzirpe verwandelt hat, das steht noch außer Frage. ^^ Tja wer weiß. xP In späteren Kapiteln erfahrt ihr mehr darüber. ;D Euer Eindruck von dem lieben Herrscher wird sich noch etwas ändern. xDD Nobody is perfect. ^^ In diesem Sinne geht es weiter: Zidane merkt an, dass der Einbrecher schon Fähigkeiten haben muss, die mit seinen vergleichbar sind, um sich einfach so in das Schloss zu schleichen. Steiner beschuldigt seine Bande, es getan zu haben, woraufhin der Großherzog die Schuld zurückweist. Ey, kann es sein, dass der Typ immer n Ass im Bart hat? ô.ö Der weiß vollends über eure Bande Bescheid!!!! O.O Stalker... ich glaub es einfach nicht... Naja ihr beschließt erstmal was zu essen. Schließlich war die Reise lang und beschwerlich. ::::::Frau an der Theke: "Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Zidane." Zidane: "Oh! Ich glaub's ja nicht! Ähm... Wie war dein Name gleich nochmal?" Frau an der Theke: "Willst du sagen, du hast mich vergessen?" Zidane: "Warte, ich hab's gleich... Xenja?" Frau an der Theke: "... Nicht wirklich." Zidane: "Christine vielleicht?" Frau an der Theke: "Nein!" Zidane: "Halt, jetzt hab' ich's! Du hast doch früher gleich neben uns gewohnt, wir nannten dich alle Mausi, weißt du noch?" center|thumb|400px|Mausi... origineller Spitzname... ~.~" Zidane verzichtet auf einen 5-Sterne Koch und geht lieber in eine seiner Stammkneipen in Lindblum. Unhöflich wie er ist, legt er sich sofort mit dem Wirt an, der ihn jedoch erkennt und ihm seine Karpfenkrötenschenkelsuppe servieren lässt. Ist das als Zungenbrecher gedacht? x.x Das is ja schon so ähnlich, wie: "Isenbahnboomupundaldreier". (Für alle die kein Platt schnacken: Eisenbahn-Baum-hoch-und-runter-Dreher oder gaaanz einfach .) Als Zidane sich dann auch noch an eine hübsche Bardame heran macht und mit ihr einen Rundflug machen möchte, spricht ihn auf einmal jemand von hinten an. Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber die Frau an der Theke ist mir gleich beim ersten Besuch wichtig vorgekommen. o.o Die Gutste weist euch daraufhin, dass ihr euer Benehmen überdenken solltet. Btw... ich liiiiiebe die Musik, die gerade gespielt wird. *o* Sie fragt euch, ob ihr nicht mal langsam auf ihren Namen kommt... kennt ihr die Furie *hust* Dame etwa? ---- Infos zum Charakter: Freia right|250pxNa klaaaaar. Es ist die gute Freia, eine Drachenritterin aus Burmecia. Nach etlichen Namensvorschlägen habt ihr sie doch wieder erkannt. Sogar Mausi wolltet ihr sie nennen... Hallo??? Geht's euch noch gut? Die Frau ist eine Ratte und keine Maus!!! -.-" Freia ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere, da ihre Kampftechniken sehr vielschichtig und äußerst praktisch sind. Als Dragoon ist sie demnach auch in der Lage die Sprung-Fähigkeit einzusetzen. Seht in Freia aber nicht so ein zart besaitetes Mädchen, wie in Lili, denn als Ritterin kann sie schon ordentlich einstecken. Später im Spiel erlernt sie Fähigkeiten des Drakotek. Kaum eine dieser Fähigkeiten ist unwichtig und es macht einfach Spaß Freia zu trainieren. Probiert's aus. :D Ansonsten ist Freia ein guter Ersatz für Steiner, der bald eure Gruppe verlassen wird. *wohoooo* Aber zuvor wird sie am jährlichen Jagdfestival teilnehmen, um den Titel des Freischütz zu ergattern, was auch für euch gar nicht so verkehrt ist, wenn ihr sie gewinnen lasst. Erklärung folgt demnächst. ^^ ---- Ihr haut erstmal zünftig rein und lasst euch überreden am Jagdfestival teilzunehmen. Zwar ist Freia nun noch kein Bestandteil eurer Gruppe, aber bald wird sich das ändern. Daher könnt ihr die Gute also ab sofort als neue Spielkameradin betrachten und euch mit ihr anfreunden. Es gibt Leute, die nichts mit Freia anfangen können... nun... das kann ich momentan mit Steiner auch nicht. xD Ihr ruht euch aus und könnt eine Szene zwischen dem Großherzog und Lili beobachten. Sie besprechen die aktuelle Lage und Position Alexandrias gegenüber den anderen Ländern des Kontinents. Lili berichtet von einem unheimlichen Fremden, der immer wieder Königin Brane besucht. uuuh... entweder der ist blind oder er benutzt die Königin nur... Tendenz geht zu letzterem, oder was meint ihr? Die Prinzessin denkt, dass es totaler Zufall war, dass die Tantalus zu eben dieser Zeit mit ihrem Theaterschiff aufgetaucht sind, sodass sie fliehen konnte. HAH! Denkste! Die Großzirpe Cid gibt nämlich bekannt, dass er Tantalus beauftragt hat, Lili zu entführen. Der alte Bark war ihm wohl noch einen Gefallen schuldig. "Onkel Cid" hat was aufm Kasten, huh? Als nächstes zeigt er euch die Werft und ihr erfahrt, dass er an der Konstruktion eines Luftschiffes ohne Nebelantrieb beteiligt war - der Hildegard I. Lili fragt, ob ihm auch sein Luftschiff gestohlen wurde und endlich rückt der alte Kautz mit der Wahrheit raus! Der alte Mann ist nämlich mit einem jungen Mädel in einer Bar fremd gegangen und wurde dafür von Hilda in eine Juckzirpe verwandelt! Richtig so! Hier muss Zucht und Ordnung herrschen! (In diesem Punkt erinnert mich Großherzog Cid etwas an Silvio Berlus't'''coni... zwar nicht so krass, aber hat schon leichte Vergleichspunkte...) Hilda hat sich dann das, nach ihr benannte, Luftschiff gemobst und ist auf und davon. Nix mit fremdem Unbekannten und im Schlaf überrascht! Zidane erwacht in der Pension am nächsten Morgen und erhält promt Besuch von Vivi. Er berichtet Vivi, dass das Theaterviertel das Hauptquartier der Tantalus beherbergt und er da gleich mal vorbeischauen wird. Programmiere das MOGMOG-Navi gedanklich auf Theaterviertel! o.ö Vivi will sich derweil die Stadt mal ansehen, schlägt aber eine Rundführung durch Zidane aus. Dieser vermutet sofort, dass Vivi ungestört der Suche nach seiner Herzensdame nachgehen will... kaum ist er wach, schon denkt er nur an das eine...'*seufz*''' right|200px Ein ATE erscheint! Habt ihr das schon vermisst? Ihr müsst es euch ansehen und könnt es aber schnell wieder beenden, da Mogmeier seinem Lehrling Mogmüller erklären wird, wie das Schmieden funktioniert. Das werde ich zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt tun, also keine Sorge, dass ihr vielleicht etwas verpasst. Verlasst das Zimmer und schaut im Nebenzimmer doch mal bei Modon dem Mogry vorbei. Er übergibt euch einen Brief von Ruby... wer war das nochmal? Ach jaaaa die Frau, die so einen komischen Akzent hat... Gott ist die nervig. Sie möchte, dass ihr sie mal wieder in Alexandria besucht. Sie schreibt, dass sie ein Kleinkunsttheater eröffnet hat und in Alexandria bleiben wird. Dieses Theater findet ihr übrigens dort, wo ihr mit Puck die Leiter geklaut habt. Remember? :3 Speichert ne Runde und dann geht es auf Erkundungstour in Lindblum. :D 'Erkundungstour: Einkaufsviertel' Steigt die Treppe in der Pension hinab und geht dann gaaaanz nach vorn zum Geländer am Eingang der Pension. Auf der linken Seite findet ihr netterweise 163 Gil. Kein Vermögen, aber immerhin etwas. Falls ihr wissen wollt, was eine gewisse aufbrausende Persönlichkeit, die wir später noch kennen lernen werden, über diese Pension denkt, dann guckt euch das Gästebuch neben dem Hotelier an. Verlasst nun das Gebäude und ihr findet euch im Einkaufsviertel wieder. Dieses Viertel werdet ihr am häufigsten besuchen, denn hier spielt sich das Leben der Menschen Lindblums ab. Wenn ihr nun in südliche Richtung lauft, könnt ihr die Stadt verlassen. Das tun wir aber nicht, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Gegenüber befindet sich die Lufttaxe, mit der ihr in der Stadt zwischen den Vierteln und dem Schloss hin und her pendeln könnt. Und Richtung Norden geht es zum Herzen des Einkaufsviertels und genau daaaa wollen wir hin. Klar, soweit? x3 Ach ja, ich vergaß. Es gibt ja noch ein ATE zu sehen. Es nennt sich Hinterwäldler-Ritter Steiner. Der Titel sagt alles. Naja fast alles. Steiner macht ebenfalls seine Erfahrungen im Einkaufsviertel und entdeckt dabei seine bisher verborgene Leidenschaft für stinkende Schweißgurken. *würg* Sobald ihr euch wieder frei bewegen könnt, lauft Richtung Norden, wie bereits gesagt und ihr kommt zu der Frau aus dem ATE eben. Lauft immer weiter nördlich die Straße entlang. Ihr gelangt zu einer Kirche. Klettert in ihr die Leiter über der Orgel hinauf und nehmt dort auf dem Gerüst den Lederpanzer mit. Verlasst die Kirche wieder und lauft die Straße bis zu dem Platz mit dem Schweißgurkenstand zurück. Dann haltet euch rechts und betretet das Haus. Hier gibt es zwei Schatzkisten, die geplündert werden dürfen. Schließlich seid ihr ein Dieb, also so what! Nehmt die Hi-Potion und das Echokraut mit. Was man findet, brauch man schon wieder nicht kaufen. Verlasst das Haus und haltet euch erneut rechts. Ihr gelangt zu einem Platz in dessen Mitte sich ein Brunnen befindet. Hier findet ihr allerlei Geschäfte. Das erste Geschäft ist ein Waffen- und Rüstungsgeschäft. Hier findet ihr viele grundlegende Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Wenn ihr ihn betretet, seht ihr an der Wand im Hintergrund, dass da einige Schwerter als Ausstellungsstücke hängen. Wenn ihr das Ausrufezeichen mit der Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste bestätigt, wird Zidane erwähnen, dass "es früher mal ne Zackenfrisur gab, die so ein sperriges Teil gekauft hätte." Falls ihr einige Gegenstände zum Schmieden braucht, so könnt ihr hier welche erwerben. Das Sortiment wird mit fortschreitender Handlung auch aufgestockt. Ein Häuschen weiter links befindet sich der Itemladen. Hier lassen sich Heiltränke und sonstige Medizin erstehen. Stockt bei Bedarf eure Vorräte auf. Ansonsten ist dieser Laden erstmal relativ unwichtig. Schlussendlich seht ihr ziemlich weit links im Bild eine Straße abgehen. Wenn ihr dieser folgt, gelangt ihr in die Schmiede. Hier solltet ihr den Tisch untersuchen, an dem der Opa werkelt. Ihr findet einen Escutcheon. Diesen Handschuh können nur Ritter ausrüsten, also Freia oder Steiner. Sprecht nun mit dem Schmied am Tresen und lasst euch, sofern euer Geldbeutel erlaubt, folgende Gegenstände schmieden: *Aurora *Organik *Baumwollkleid *Wüstenstiefel *Halstuch *Kristallschild Wie ihr beim Anlegen sehen werdet, sind die meisten dieser Gegenstände Accessoires. Bisher habt ihr noch keine davon, aber die haben immer sooo schöne Abilities. Daher ist es vorteilhaft schon früh, möglichst gute Ausrüstung zu bekommen. Wenn ihr alles so macht, wie ich, dann werdet ihr nie Probleme haben. Aber das kann ich nicht erwarten, daher werde ich versuchen euch so gut es geht in allen Lagen zu helfen. Solltet ihr Arsène Lupin bereits mittels Mithrildolch erlernt haben, so legt Zidane das Schwert Aurora an. Ja richtig gehört, es ist ein Schwert. Zidane kann neben Dolchen auch Räuberschwerter ausrüsten, die ich persönlich favorisiere. Allein von der Optik. xD Habt ihr die Ability noch nicht erlernt, dann lasst den Mithrildolch angelegt und verlasst nun die Stadt. Lauft zur Pension zurück und haltet euch südlich. Zeit zum Trainieren. Speichert vielleicht vorher lieber nochmal, denn ihr kämpft noch allein. Wenn ihr nicht trainieren wollt, dann lest bitte ab "Erkundungstour: Industriegebiet" weiter. ---- 150px|leftright|180pxAuf dem sogenannten Lindblum-Plateau werden euch zwei Arten von Monstern begegnen. Zum einen wäre da der Pelisaurus, vor dessen Leuchtauge und Blitzra ihr euch in Acht nehmen solltet und zum anderen sind da die Carnivorzecke, die wir schon vom Norecco-Plateau kennen. Schlimm wird es für euch, wenn eure Gegner zwei Pelisauren sind, denn sie setzen oft Leuchtauge ein, welches euch in Schlaf versetzt. Seid also vorsichtig. Wenn ihr schließlich die Ability Augen Auf! erlernt habt, könnt ihr das Organik ausrüsten und die Stadt wieder betreten. Warum ihr jetzt trainiert habt? Erstens sind eure Level sicherlich gestiegen, zweitens habt ihr durch erlernen von Augen Auf! jetzt die Trance-Fähigkeit Abrasion gelernt, die ihr später unter Zidanes Tricks finden werdet. Wenn ihr nun das Organik angelegt habt, wird auch dessen Technik später zu einem der Tricks. Also gleich zwei neue Tance-Techniken. ;D ---- 'Erkundungstour: Industriegebiet' 200px|rightSobald ihr die Stadt erneut betretet, verwendet die Lufttaxe gegenüber der Pension. Diese bringen euch, wie bereits erklärt in Lindblum hin und her. Wenn ihr den Lufttaxen-Bahnhof betretet, so wird ein ATE aktiviert. Ihr seht, wie Vivi ebenfalls das Einkaufsviertel besucht und eine Kuponuß kauft. Er selbst weiß noch nicht, wofür sie ist und bekommt sie von der Verkäuferin geschenkt. Hach der Kleine hat's einfach drauf. Zidane kann was von ihm lernen. Die Dame erzählt ihm außerdem von so einem Tierfest... öööhm Vivi denkt natürlich an einen Zoo und rennt freudig davon. Hoppla... da hat er wohl was missverstanden. Weiter geht es bei Zidane und unserer Erkundungstour. Verlasst den Bahnhof des Industriegebietes und ihr gelangt an einen großen Platz, mit der Statue von Cids Vorfahren. Auf dem Platz solltet ihr euch zunächst links halten und neben dem Geländer vom Bahnhofseingang den Lederarmreif mitnehmen. Benutzt nun die Treppe rechts hinter der Statue, um weiter ins Gebiet vorzudringen. Lauft die Straße nun ganz nach hinten durch und betretet das Haus, dessen Eingangstür als einzige zu sehen ist. In dem oberen Stockwerk des Hauses warten eine Mimik-Karte und eine Zipfelmütze auf euch. Leserhinweis: In dieser Straße findet man auch einen Bronzeharnisch. 'Erkundungstour: Theaterviertel' Verlasst nun das Industriegebiet und fliegt mittels der Lufttaxe in das Theaterviertel. Sobald ihr den Bahnhof verlassen habt, wird erneut ein ATE verfügbar. Ob ihr es euch anseht oder nicht, ist dieses Mal wieder eure Entscheidung. Steiner bekommt einen kleinen Vortag über die Zukunft des Antriebes... nämlich per Dampfkraft. Wohoooo. Fortschritt, der begeistert. Bald wird Lindblum ein Schiff fertig stellen, dass ohne die Kraft des Nebels fliegen kann. Hoffentlich dürfen wir mal zur Probe damit fliegen. Weiter geht es. Im Vordergrund des ersten Platzes des Theaterviertel seht ihr eine Hecke. Lauft an ihr entlang und ihr werdet 127 Gil finden. Betretet nun das Haus rechts und ihr landet in einem Kunstatelier. Die Schatzkiste dort beherbergt einen Jadestein. Verlasst nun das Atelier und folgt der Straße, die links entlang geht. Ihr kommt an einem sehr großen Haus vorbei. Erinnert ihr euch noch dran, was ihr euch in Kapitel 5 merken solltet? Das Haus neben der Haltestation im Theaterviertel... dies ist das Hauptquartier der Tantalus. Betretet es noch nicht sondern lauft noch ein Stückchen weiter bis in den nächsten Bereich. Dort werdet ihr eine Menschenmenge sehen, die scheinbar auf einen totalen Star warten. Als ihr sie ansprecht, fragen sie euch, wer ihr seid. Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen auf den Putz zu hauen. Setzt euch richtig in Szene und dann gehts ab hier. wohoo! Naja hat nichts gebracht, aber ihr beobachtet das Geschehen mal etwas aus der Ferne. Zuerst kommt Raul Bridges, der berüüüühmte Schauspieler und begrüßt seine Fans. In halb gebrochenen Englisch verschwindet er sodann auch gleich wieder und ein Mogry rennt an den Zuschauern vorbei. Zwar haben es die ach so tollen Fans nicht bemerkt, dafür aber ihr... das ist Raul in dem Kostüm. Folgt ihm ins Atelier seines Freundes Marco und untersucht dort die offenstehende Schublade, um das Mogry-Kostüm zu finden. Es ist nicht weiter von Bedeutung, aber ihr findet es in "Wichtige Gegenstände". Wie gesagt, unwichtig, aber halt zur Vollständigkeit. Geht nun in das Versteck der Tantalus in der Straße, kurz vor dem Theater. An die Schatzkisten kommt ihr noch nicht sofort wieder heran, da Zidane sich Sorgen um seine Kameraden macht, die er zurück gelassen hat, um die Prinzessin zu retten. Automatisch startet das ATE "Was kann ich tun?" Aufgrund des Jagdfestivals darf Garnet das Gästezimmer nicht verlassen. Sie ist natürlich stinke-sauer darüber, aber was willste machen... schießen darfst nich und treffen sollst nich. Irgendwie kann man sie aber verstehen. Sie macht sich Sorgen, um ihre Mutter, kann jedoch nichts tun. Wieder wechselt die Szene zu Zidane, der von zwei Kindern besucht wird, die einen Schatz erbeutet haben. Damit ist ihnen nun der Aufstieg in die Diebesbande gesichert. ô.ö Früh übt sich, was ein Meister werden will. Die beiden überreden Zidane doch nochmal zur Prinzessin zu gehen und mit ihr etwas Zeit zu verbringen. Naja wir haben eh grade Zeit tot zu schlagen, also können wir auch mal nach dem Rechten im Schloss sehen. Bevor wir dazu die Lufttaxe erneut benutzen, nehmen wir mal die Schätze aus den Kisten mit. Insgesamt dürft ihr euch nun 447 Gil reicher fühlen und Verlassen des Gebäudes schauen wir uns noch das ATE an, damit wir einem Sidequest schonmal näher kommen. Ihr seht, wie Bark und seine Bande Rast an einer Quelle machen. Merkt euch mal, wo Cinna seinen Kaffee macht. Wird später noch wichtig. Aber erst seeeehr viel späääääääter. 'Erkundungstour:Schloss Lindblum' Jaaa auch das Schloss will besichtigt werden. Nutzt erneut die Taxen und wählt dieses Mal Schloss Lindblum als Ziel an. Ihr gelangt automatisch zum Luftschifflandeplatz, wenn ihr dem Weg folgt. Dann haltet euch wie bei eurer Ankunft rechts und ihr gelangt in die große Eingangshalle. Da die Wache am Fahrstuhl euch nicht passieren lassen wird, bleibt nur noch der Weg zum Gästezimmer. Dort angekommen trefft ihr Steiner, der euch natürlich sofort verdächtigt, dass ihr die Prinzessin erneut entführt haben sollt. Lasst den Alten suchen und seht auf eure Art und Weise nach ihr. Lauft zurück zur großen Halle und ihr werdet Lilis Gesang vernehmen, der von weiter oben kommt. Der einzige Weg nach oben führt über den Fahrstuhl. Versucht ihn zu benutzen, denn sonst wird Zidane nicht erfahren, dass er blockiert wird und ihr euch etwas anderes einfallen lassen müsst. Hm was tun... Geht doch mal zurück in Richtung Gästezimmer, betretet dieses jedoch nicht. Nehmt die Treppe nach unten und macht euch die Schlafmütze von Wache zunutze. Ihr tischt dem Typen irgendeine Geschichte auf und er beißt natürlich sofort an. Hach das ging zu einfach. Klaut ihm seine Klamotten und schon gelangt ihr unbemerkt in das obere Stockwerk. Ihr habt eure Kleidung nun wieder abgelegt und könnt somit nur den linken Weg einschlagen, da euch sonst die Wachen beinahe erwischen werden. Zunächst kommt ein Raum, der einem Maschinenraum ähnelt. Naja wir kennen ja die Vorlieben des Großherzogs bereits. Benutzt die Treppe, die hinter der Maschine verläuft und ihr gelangt aufs Dach des Schlosses. Es ist als Aussichtsplattform angelegt und ihr werdet das werte Fräulein hier finden. In einer netten Szene beendet sie ihren Gesang und kommt mit euch ins Gespräch. Aber so wirklich kommt keine richtige Diskussion zustande... Zidane regt an doch mal durch das Fernrohr zu gucken. Die Aussicht muss doch faszinierend sein... Gesagt, getan. Ihr schaut als erstes durch und werdet nicht eher aufhören, bis ihr folgende Orte entdeckt habt. (Sie werden mit einem "!" gekennzeichnet.): * Arbus-Berkette: Burmecia wird von diesem Gebirge umgeben. Um nach Burmecia zu gelangen, muss man wohl diese Höhle am Bergfuß durchqueren." '' * Südentor: ''Hey, ich kann das Südentor sehen! Ob die wohl schon mit den Reparaturen angefangen haben? Das Tor haben wir ja ziemlich schrottreif gemacht, das ist wohl 'ne ganze Weile außer Betrieb... * Arbus-Bergkette: Hinter diesen Bergen liegt Alexandria. Ohne Zweifel suchen die nach uns! * Wald der ???: Dort ist ja ein Chocobo! Ob's in diesem Wald wohl streunende Chocobos gibt? * Fluss Shivell: Ein Fluss, der direkt am Südentor vorbeifließt. Wenn man den Fluss entlang geht, dann kommt man wohl zum Südentor. * Morast: Ich bin mir sicher, dass in diesem Morast irgend etwas haust... Wenn wir demnächst mal in der Nähe sein sollten, können wir ja mal einen kurzen Abstecher machen. Nun, da ihr alle Orte gesehen habt, möchte die Prinzessin auch mal schauen. Merkt euch den letzten Ort einmal, denn dort erhaltet ihr einen zusätzlichen Charakter, der sonst erst viel später verfügbar wird. Zwar schaut die Prinzessin durch das Fernrohr, aber eigentlich macht sie sich nur Gedanken darüber, ob sie es überhaupt fertig kriegt jemandem zu helfen. Zidane erklärt ihr, dass er sie auch ohne die Tantalus nach Lindblum begleiten wollte. Tja eben ein Gentleman. Ihr erklärt der Guten, dass ihr sie normalerweise mit Schlafkraut betäubt und dann entführt hättet. Daraufhin möchte sie etwas davon haben, da sie in letzter Zeit so schlecht schlafe... oh oh... Achtung Faalleeee~~... Zu spät. >-< Das wird später noch bittere Folgen haben. Naja ihr kommt auf das Lied zu sprechen, dass sie immer trällert. Ihr bittet Lili es noch einmal für euch zu singen und während sie dies tut, sehen wir was die restlichen Witzfiguren unserer bunten Truppe so unternehmen und denken. Ich erklär das jetzt mal nicht, da es relativ unwichtig und ebenso uninteressant ist. Schaut es euch kurz an, lest ein bisschen mit und wir schwenken wieder rüber zu Zidane und Lili. Unser Gentleman fragt die Prinzessin, wann sie denn mal einen Rundflug machen. Gott ist der Spruch abgedroschen... das weiß auch Zidane, weshalb ihm dann einfällt, dass er den ja schon bei der Frau in der Bar angewendet hat. Wie blöd muss man auch sein ô.ö... Und da wundert er sich noch, dass sie eingeschnappt ist, wenn sie wie jede andere Tussi angebaggert wird... Lili schießt zurück und ihr versucht euch zu retten. Mit einem Sieg beim Jagdfestival wollt ihr ein Date ausmachen. Holla die Waldfee. Grade ne Abfuhr kassiert und schon wird weiter gebaggert. Gut so. Hartnäckigkeit wird manchmal belohnt. 'Das Jagdfestival' Ihr seht, wie die Vorbereitungen für das große Event bereits voll am Laufen sind und plötzlich die Monster ausbrechen. Wohoo.... Daraufhin werden alle anderen Monster ebenfalls frei gelassen und sie beginnen sich in der Stadt breit zu machen. Ein Monster ist dieses Jahr besonders tollwütig - Zagnar. Dieser wird jedoch erst in den letzten 4:30 Minuten im Einkaufsviertel erscheinen. Die Szene wechselt zum Schloss, wo die Teilnehmer ihre Bezirke zugeteilt bekommen. Es treten auf unserer Seite folgende Personen an: * Zidane. Ihr werdet mit Zidane spielen, der für einen Sieg 5000 Gil kassieren wird, da er sich ja Bares wünscht. Er beginnt im Theaterviertel. * Freia. Sie wird euch beim Kampf gegen Zagnar unterstützen. Sollte sie gewinnen, erhaltet ihr einen Korallenring als Accessoire. Sie beginnt im Industriegebiet. * Vivi. Notgedrungen von Zidane, nimmt auch er teil. Vivi wird für einen Sieg Karten erhalten. Sein Startgebiet ist das Einkaufsviertel. Zidane und Vivi werden einander kampftechnisch nicht unterstützen, während des gesamten Turnieres. Die Regeln sind einfach: Die Stadt wird zu deinem Jagdrevier! Und deine Beute sind umherstreunende Monster! Je fetter deine Beute, desto mehr Punkte gibt es auch! Sammel soviel Punkte, wie du kannst, und Weidmannsheil! Das Zeitlimit beträgt 12 Minuten. Innerhalb dieser Zeit dürft ihr jederzeit die Lufttaxen benutzen. Wer einen Kampf verliert, scheidet aus. Dem Gewinner winkt ein Preis seiner Wahl und der Rang des Jägers! Wirst du der neue Meisterschütze? ---- Bevor wir das Festival in vollen Zügen genießen, sei eines gesagt... Wenn ihr einen späteren Bosskampf vereinfachen wollt, so lasst Freia gewinnen, indem sie Zagnar den letzten Stoß versetzt. Lasst Zidane ihn bestehlen und notfalls Freia mit Potions heilen. Mit dem Korallenring werden Zauber des Blitzelementes absorbiert und das ist schon eine lohnende Sache. Den Titel des "Meisterschütze" werdet ihr trotzdem erhalten, keine Sorge. ;D Und übrigens... ein Wechsel in das Menü, wird die Uhr nicht unterbrechen, also falls ihr eine kurze Pause benötigt, verwendet den START-Knopf. x3 Alle auf Position, fertiiiiiiig... LOS! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalt! Dx Speichert doch nochmal bei Mock, überprüft eure Ausrüstung, sowie Abilitys, stellt die Kampfgeschwindigkeit hoch ein und begebt euch anschließend zur Lufttaxe, die euch automatisch ins Theaterviertel bringt. Und wieder hören wir eine Musik, die ich total liiiiiebe. *o* Festival of the Hunt ist eine der tollsten Kampfmusiken aller Final Fantasy-Spiele, daher gibts sie auch zum Download für Dissidia 012. ;D So wir sehen kurz, wie Steiner und Prinzessin Garnet auf den Ehrenlogen Platz nehmen, um den besten Ausblick auf das Geschehen zu haben. Danach geht es auch sofort bei uns los. Sobald ihr das Bahnhofsgebäude verlasst, kommt euch direkt ein Mu entgegen. Beseitigt ihn und stellt euch am Übergang zum nächsten Bereich hin. Der Rakkadus im Hintergrund wird auch euch zukommen und ihr werdet ihn ordentlich verhauen. Lauft zum Hauptquartier der Tantalus und wartet kurz bis auf der rechten Seite der Rakkadus erscheint. Schnappt ihn euch und das Theaterviertel ist erledigt. Schnell zurück zur Lufttaxe und dann ab ins Industriegebiet. Dort angekommen, lauft die Treppen hinauf und haut dem Isegrim eins vor den Latz. Lauft die Treppe hinauf und ein Mu kommt euch entgegen. Auch dieser ist schlachtreif! Muahahahhaaaaaaaa! Haltet euch weiterhin in dieser Richtung und ein zweiter Mu kreuzt euren Weg. So genug Industrie für heute, ab ins Einkaufsviertel! Verlasst den Bahnhof und lauft auf den Mu zu, der von einem Rakkadus mitgenommen wird. Wenn ihr nun ein Stückchen weiter nördlich lauft, begegnet ihr selbigen in kurzen Abständen. Nun kommt ihr am Stand mit den Schweißgurken vorbei. Links davon wartet ein Isegrim auf den Exitus. Weiter geradeaus die Straße entlang, trefft ihr auf einen weiteren Isegrim und einen Rakkadus. Lauft nun zurück in Richtung Marktplatz und haltet euch rechts. Vivi flieht vor einem Isegrim, den ihr euch schnappen könnt. Danach lauft noch weiter rechts und ihr werdet Zagnar treffen, wenn eine bestimmte Zeit verstrichen ist. Freia wird euch bei diesem Kampf unterstützen. Das Monster an sich ist kein großes Problem aber aufgrund der fast 1200 HP, wird es lange dauern, bis es das Zeitliche segnet. Greift notfalls mit Zidane an, falls ihr es etwas beschleunigen wollt. Es kann auch passieren, dass der Kampf endet bevor ihr dem Monster den Todesstoß versetzt habt. Im Normalfall gewinnt Freia das Turnier, wenn ihr ihn nicht erledigt. UND DAS IST AUCH GUT SO! Es bleibt trotz allem jedem selbst überlassen, ob er Zidane oder Freia gewinnen lässt. Jedoch werdet ihr später noch genug Geld haben, aber Accessoires bekommt man nicht so einfach und nicht so billig. Also: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Freia. (Btw. ein Date mit der Prinzessin würde es für Zidane trotz eines Sieges nicht geben...) ---- Nach der Verleihung des Preises taucht plötzlich ein Soldat aus Burmecia auf. Er ist schwer verletzt und es ist verwunderlich, dass er noch lebt. Er berichtet Großherzog Cid, dass Burmecia von einer Armee von zipfelmützigen Teufeln angegriffen wurde. Oo Könnte es sein, dass... Nein... unmöglich... Der Großherzog sichert seine Hilfe zu, jedoch ist der Zeitpunkt unsagbar schlecht, denn die Aufräumarbeiten in der Stadt benötigen noch viele Soldaten. Freia vermutet Schwarzmagier, die Vivi ähneln. Sie spricht aus, was alle denken. Aber kann es wirklich sein, dass die Schwarzmagier, die das Schiff steuerten und für Vivi ihr Leben riskierten, wirklich solche Teufel sein sollen, die ein ganzes Volk töten? Aber sie wurden scheinbar von Alexandria benutzt. Zidane und Freia beschließen nach Burmecia zu reisen, ebenso wie Vivi, der die Situation mit eigenen Augen sehen muss, um sie glauben zu können. Die Prinzessin möchte sich ebenfalls anschließen, wird aber von Zidane abgewiesen, der sie nur in Sicherheit wissen will. Freia und der Großherzog beenden den Streit. Erstere erbittet eine Passage durch das Erddrachentor Lindblums. Großherzog Cid möchte die Gruppe noch zum Festessen einladen, damit sie sich gestärkt auf den Weg machen. Nach kurzer Zeit beginnt das Mahl und nach und nach scheinen alle irgendwie schläfrig zu werden. ACH DU SCHEIßE!!! O.o Einer nach dem anderen kippt aus den Latschen! IST DIES DAS ENDE? D: Noiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... O.ö Ööööhm... soll ich euch mal was sagen? Ihr habt ein ganz verschlagenes Luder in euren Reihen. -.- Da hat sie euch aber ausgetrickst. Während ihr ratzt, macht Lili sich auf den Weg nach Alexandria, um ihre Mutter zur Besinnung zu bringen. Steiner begleitet sie und ihr träumt eine Weile vor euch her, bis die Wirkung des Schlafkrautes nachlässt. Ich hab ja gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war ihr welches zu geben. Aber auf mich hört ja keiner, QUAKI! >< 'Merkliste:' Diese Rubrik enthält Dinge, die wir uns merken sollten, da sie im späteren Spielverlauf noch wichtig sein können. Sie wird definitiv keinen Stuss enthalten, also solltet ihr ab und an mal einen Blick drauf werfen. :3 * Cinna hat an einem Grenzübergang Kaffee gekocht. (Sidequest: Die drei Kaffeesorten) * Das Morast in der Nähe von Lindblum ist scheinbar bewohnt. * Der Korallenring absorbiert Blitz-elementare Angriffe, wenn er einem Charakter angelegt wurde. Das ist bei einem bestimmten wiederkehrenden Bossgegner von großem Vorteil. 'Katzii während des Spielens:' Vielleicht kennt ihr diese Rubrik bereits aus meinem FFVII:CC Walkthrough. Hier schreibe ich bestimmte Dinge auf, die während des Spielens passieren. *Ich habe ja oben beschrieben, dass man Vivi knuddeln möchte... mir ist eingefallen, dass ich schon einmal ein Bild von Vivi gezeichnet habe und das so niedlich fand. Früher habe ich oft für eine Final Fantasy Gruppe bei MeinVZ gezeichnet, die mir immer Vorgaben gemacht haben, nach denen ich ein Bild gestalten sollte. Hat echt Laune gemacht, nur nach und nach hatte der Job mich dann eingenommen. :/ Schade... mir haben die meisten Bilder ausnahmsweise auch mal etwas gefallen. Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern